Finally he can be mine
by pufforever
Summary: Piper is having a hard time telling Jason how she really feels about him. until one morning she wakes up to see a familier face sitting at the end of her bed. Is she still sleeping and in a dream? Is this another trick of the mist? or is this real? JEYNA fans beware this is a JASPER STORY! this is my first story so cut me some slack. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so hope you like it and it is not finished so if you have any suggestions you would like to share that would help me end the story or continue it I will give you credit for just simple ideas. :)**

* * *

~~~~~Pipers POV~~~~~

"I just wish he would understand how I feel about him."

"Piper. boys are just like that, they have their moments but I'm sure they will never understand how us girls feel."

"I guess you have a point Annabeth but still every time I look at him I can't help thinking that he has no idea how hurt I feel, how alone I feel when I'm not in his arms and I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

"C'mon pipes it'll be o.k. I'm sure he feels the same way about you. You just got to give it some time."

"Alright I will."

I watched as Annabeth tip toed out of my bedroom on the Argo ll. For it was already past curfew and Coach Hedge already grounded us from the cake incident. I lay on my bed thinking of all the ways Jason could one day just disappear like Percy did. My throat felt dry and realized that I was crying. I Piper Mclean was crying over a boy! Well not just any boy the boy I was crying for was THE Jason Grace the praetor of the first legion; he destroyed the titan Krios for gods sake! After I laid there just staring off to space I slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a familiar face sitting at the end of my bed. It was almost too good to be true.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

"Well see I'm on this ques-"

"No Sparky here as in my room?" I said stopping him in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh well I wanted to talk to you about something and when I knocked on your door you didn't answer so I let myself in and you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." He said really fast as he rubbed his neck looking sort of nervous.

"So how long have you been watching me sleep" I stared to laugh.

He just looked at me with a small grin growing on his face.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?"

"um well I sort of wanted to talk to you somewhere else"

" okay... but see you have you get out of my room so I can get changed."

"Oh yeah sorry I will be waiting in the hallway." He walked out of my room and I instantly jumped out of bed and started to get changed.

* * *

~~~~~Jason's POV~~~~~

As I waited in the hallway I couldn't help but think of how gorgeous she looked while she slept. It was a little creepy of me to watch her while she slept but I didn't have the guts to wake her up she just looked so beautiful and extremely sexy I just couldn't . As I stood there my mind just drifted off to nowhere land. Until finally she opened the door. She looked just stunning even though she was only in a T- shirt, sweatpants and her favourite combat boots. But that's just why I like her. She wasn't like other girls; she doesn't care what other people think and isn't always looking for attention. She doesn't even complain about how she looks like most girls do. She is the most wonderful person in the world! I just wish I could tell her that. I guess I'm just scared she won't like me back.

* * *

~~~~~~Pipers POV~~~~~~

I walked out of my room to see Jason staring at me with a disappointed look on his face. I frowned and asked him.

"What's wrong Jason?"

He shook his head and stared to run down the stairs. I ran after him trying to catch up. Finally he stopped in front of a door that I never really realized was there even though we have been on this ship for months. After I caught my breath I asked him

"Are you ok Jase?"

"Yeah I'm fine are you ok?"

"Well I was until you made me sprint around the ship to stop in front of this door."

"Oh, sorry pipes."

"It's ok. Now can you please tell me what in the Hades are we doing here?"

"Just close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and heard the door creak open and that's when Jason started pushing me inside.

"whoa! What are you doing Jason?"

"Just keep on walking... Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and we were in some kind of storage room. There was a whole bunch of random stuff in there. When I looked to my left there was a huge sign that said ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO! . I started to laugh so hard that I almost fell. When I turned to ask Jason what were we doing here he was gone. I called his name like 5 times until I heard a faint voice that sounded like Jason say

"Come and find me."

I admittedly took out Katoptris; there was something really strange about this. I started searching for Jason around all the boxes it sort of seemed like an endless maze. Until finally turned right past the giant rubber ducky. Yeah a giant rubber ducky, I'm going to have to talk to Leo about this. And there was a cotton blanket laying in the middle of the floor with a picnic basket like the ones you see in movies on it, with a whole bunch of food in it but Jason was nowhere to be found. I stood there just starring at the blanket when someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Jason what is this all about?"

He moved his hands away from my eyes and said,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Really Sparky are you really going to ask me that? You made me practically chase you around the ship to this room, Then you disappeared and told me to come and find you and you expect me to think that someone else would be covering my eyes?"

"Since you said it like that I guess not."

I started to laugh.

"Are you sure you and Percy aren't brothers because I swear you can be such a seaweed brain too"

"Hey I'm not a seaweed brain!"

"Oh sorry that's right your an air head!"

We both started laughing. I tried to sit down so I wouldn't trip and embarrasses myself but of course I have to fail at everything so I ended up tripping and I fell right on top of Jason! I tried to get up but he grabbed my hand and soon we were staring into each other's eyes. Finally he broke the silence,

"Pipes I just want to tell you that you are the most wonderful person ever and I like you a lot."

I leaned in and


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just wanna thank nikitabella for the great idea of a monster to be put in this story sorry for the swearing it just felt right and i hope you enjoy! (PS. there will be a squel!)**

* * *

**BANG!** Something exploded on the ship. I was so close to kissing him and something, whatever it was ruined it! I swear whoever it was I'm sure Katoptris would love to meet them. We both jumped up like on cue and put our backs to each others like we practiced at camp.

"What was that?" I yelled over the constant banging from upper deck.

"I don't know but we should really check it out!"

Jason started running to the door we came in and I rolled my eyes and followed after him. When we got to the main deck there were these, what you would call the stereotypical popular girls you would see in movies like mean girls. I saw Annabeth trying to defend herself in a corner with her dagger against two of these so called mean girls. Hazel was feeding Frank some nectar; I don't know where Percy is, Coach Hedge was swinging his bat around like a freak and yelling

"Back off ladies I don't want to hurt you!"

And Leo was just standing there staring at these girls who were trying to kill his friends!

I immediately ran to help Annabeth but when I got closer I realized these girls were wearing cheerleader uniforms one name said Lynn and the other said Carter. It was so hard to believe that cheerleaders did all this damage to the ship and to Frank! Soon as I got closer, I wacked Lynn and then I stabbed Carter. Then I joined Annabeth in the corner.

"Annie who are these people?"

"It's not who it's what and these things are Empousa they feast on blood by seducing young men as they sleep, before drinking their blood and eating their flesh!"

"Oh great! Just what we need Cheerleaders flirting with our boyfriends and then eating them!"

"Empousa..."

"Whatever!"

"All I know is that Jason is making googly eyes at them and I'm PISSED!"

The Empousa started to get up from there knockout I gave them and I was now in full bitch mode. I quickly grabbed Coach Hedge's baseball bat and started walking towards them. Annabeth started to get in a battle position and I motioned her to stop. And I said,

"They messed with the wrong daughter of Aphrodite!"

*WHACK*

"That's for Frank!"

*KICK*

"And that's for making my friend in love with you!"

*STAB *

"And that's for ruining my KISS!"

By the time I was done all was left were two piles of gold dust. Hopefully they tell all their monster friends to back off. I turned around realizing that everyone was staring at me even Coach was flabbergasted.

"Wow Piper that was... Amazing!"

"It wasn't that amazing Hazel."

I was now blushing. Coach was now staring at me with a weird look.

"Piper."

"Yes sir?"

"What kiss did these lovely monsters ruin?"

"ummm..."

My face was probably red as a cherry. I was now looking at Jason who was also blushing like crazy.

"Oh no! you two are going to stay away from each other for the rest of the trip!"

"But Coach we are like best friends!"

"Oooook Piper if best friends is what you call it these days go ahead, but you two are still staying away from each other! And Annabeth you are going to make sure they don't have contact with each other."

"What! But coach why me! I already have to look out for Percy!"

"And that's why I'm putting you in charge of these two because Percy can take care of himself and what happed that night when you two had your little sleepover in the stables you two can take a little break from each other, and for me being the responsible saytar of this quest I say what goes!"

I looked around for Percy cause I knew he would have something to say about this. But wait he wasn't there!

"Umm guys where's Percy?"

I was really starting to get worried. Annabeth started to look around franticly. We all asked each other if we saw him anytime today and no one said they saw him at breakfast. Annabeth finally said something,

"He can't be, He can't be MISSING AGAIN"


End file.
